


Shirley's Melons

by FruitFrakker



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/F, Humiliation, Inflation, Kinkplay, Revenge, Watermelon Transformation, blueberry expansion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 07:11:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitFrakker/pseuds/FruitFrakker
Summary: Shirley's done being pushed around by Milly, and plans on dishing out 'justice' by way of a very... specific kink. Watermelon Tranformation/Inflation. Noncon and Humiliation/Revenge. A biiiit out of character to be honest but really wanted to a revenge smut story. Oneshot.





	Shirley's Melons

***Bzzzzzzt* *Bzzzzt***

_“Call. from: Mill-ee ash-ford.”_

_Auuuuuggggh_. Shirley tossed and turned in her bed, kicking her pajama-clad legs in the sheets as the rattling smartphone on her nightstand disturbed her sleep. She tucked her head into her pillow, trying to block the vibrations.

***Bzzzzzzt* *Bzzzzt***

_“Call. from: Mill-ee ash-ford.”_

_God, just leave me alone. Doesn’t she know how early it is?_

The sun had actually been up for hours and was filtering clearly through the dorm windows, but it was always too early for her to deal with Milly.

_”Heeeeeeellllooooooo~? Ground control to sleepyhead, this is your preeez speaking~! Wakey wakey! This is really really reeeally important so I need you to pick up riiiight nooow~. I know you’re there Shirley, don’t do me like this. I-”_

Shirley snatched at the phone aggressively, fumbling pressing the accept call button. “Oh sorry..” she said with forced pleasantness, straightening her brunette bangs as she finally grew truly awake. “Was in the restroom. You... need me for some-”

_”OH Shirley~!”_ The voice on the other end wilted. _“I thought you’d never answer! No worries though, I have you now.”_ She giggled; Shirley bit her lip in frustration. _ “Saaaay, can you do me a solid and meet up in the student council room in like... ninety minutes? Emergency meeting about the next school event and all.”_

Shirley mentally grumbled. “Next.. event, right.” _There’s always, ALWAYS, a next school event._ “I thought we finished the prepwork for that at yesterday’s meeting; Golden Age of the Tudors, re-”

_”Yeah, I’ve been thinking about it more and it just doesn’t sound like fun at all. I love ornate costumes as much as the next girl, but what’s the point if you aren’t showing anything off. I swear, our forefathers were a bunch of prudes.”_

_Of course there wouldn’t be enough skin for her._ Shirley gulped. “Well, if you wanna do something more.. exciting, I’m fine with whatever most of you would want, but uh,” she tried to think of a lie on the spot. “I, uh, got JROTC drills at the same time, so-”

_“Shirls, you know we can’t have a council meeting without you. You’re practically the council mascot! So cute and squishy and soft in all the right places~!”_

_ Thanks, Milly_. “Uh.. uh, alright, I guess I’ll be there noonish?”

_”Spleeeendid~! I’m sure your presence will inspire a truly marvelous theme! Tata~!”_

Shirley didn’t so much put the phone down as toss it away with great force, before settling onto the bed, running her hand over her temple and through her bangs. Someday...someday she’d have the resolve to stand up to Milly. But today wasn’t going to be that day. She simply didn’t have the energy or will for it.

She couldn’t wallow in her self-loathing forever though, so she soon got up to get dressed. Changing into her school uniform in front of the mirror, she could tell she was just as attractive as Milly, and she knew for a fact she was smarter. So why did Milly have so much power over her? Was it merely her institutional power as the headmaster’s granddaughter that frightened her? Or was it something else, something about her that just got under Shirley’s skin and left her emotionally exposed? There wasn’t really much reason to dwell on it, she supposed. It just was what it was, at least that was what she tried to tell herself. Still...

Now fully dressed and still an hour to spare, Shirley made her way to the cafeteria and was pleasantly surprised to find Kallen Stadtfeld eating lunch by herself. Kallen was what passed for a close friend here at Ashford Academy, which wasn’t saying a whole lot but it was enough as far as Shirley was concerned. “Hey, Kallen,” She said after grabbing her food. “Mind if I sit with you?”

“Uh, sure,” Kallen said, seemingly lost in thought, as she often was whenever she bothered to actually appear for school. “I guess you got the message from Milly too, yeah?”

“..Yeah,” Shirley moaned, slumping over a bit. “It’s like, if she wants to run these crazy events, more power to her, but does she really have to rope all of us into them?”

“Well,” Kallen said, stretching a little. “I can’t say I _don’t_ mind them, but at least they’re harmless, you know?”

“I... wouldn’t say that,” Shirley said, slightly hesitantly.

Kallen cocked her head. “What do you mean.”

“I mean, is it right how she treats me-treats _us_ as her playthings? And no one tries to stop her?”

“You’re talking about all the groping, right,” Kallen replied, seeming somewhat disinterested. “I dunno, maybe just tell her it makes you uncomfortable?”

“I think it’s pretty obvious it makes me uncomfortable,” Shirley laconically replied.

Kallen yawned. “You never know until you tell her.”

“Well I don’t wanna cause drama on the student council; and she’s... intimidating, you know?”

“Milly, intimidating, right,” Kallen sarcastically replied. “Well if you wanna be a doormat to her, by all means.”

“I can’t believe how nonchalant you are about this,” Shirley said with increasing frustration. “This really bothers me.”

“Look,” Kallen said with a groan as she pushed her tray back. “I don’t mean to be blunt but frankly, this is your problem, not mine. I have bigger worries than getting worked up over some air-headed debutante. If you don’t wanna call her out on it suck it up and deal.” She got up, picking up her plate. “See you at the meeting.”

Yeah, ‘closest friend at Ashford’ really didn’t count for much as far as Shirley was concerned. “At least she’s honest...” She murmured to herself, only partially out of sarcasm. Kallen’s brusque nature was refreshing, but didn’t particularly inspire the ‘warm fuzzies’ Shirley was looking for. She took her time finishing her meal by her lonesome, killing time until the meeting was right upon her. With only a couple minutes to spare, she begrudgingly lifted herself from the table and trudged onward to the meeting.

***

Milly beamed brightly at her fellow student council members settled in at the conference table, the perky blonde’s enthusiasm mismatched against the others’ apathy. Shirley in particular was in an awkward predicament; seated directly beside the President at her urging, much too close to confront. Lelouch, her crush, sat to her other side, which normally would also have been problematic but her recent frustrations with Milly had mostly put her feelings of pubbydog love out of her mind. Suzaku, Kallen, and Rivalz rounded out the rest of the council, with Rivalz being the only one remotely attentive.

  
  


“Ooooookay~!” Milly exclaimed, slamming her hands down with dramatic flair to her captive audience. “Now, as I told y’all earlier, that old idea we agreed on? Totally sucks. We have a school-wide event that’ll really stir the passions of the community. I need ideas, people! All hands on deck!”

A flurry of groans and furtive glances spread around the table, with the loan exception of ever-chipper Rivalz.“Oh, Maybe we could do another cosplay event?”

“We’ve done a dozen of those already this term,” Kallen moaned, slumped to the table. “Over fifteen if you include the spontaneous flashmobs. Sexy nurses, sexy teachers, sexy catpeople; I think the student body’s had enough of that crap already.”

Milly shook her head, clucking reprovingly. “That’s not very helpful, Kallen. Costume Play is a tried and true method of communal bonding.”

“Yeah!” Rivalz agreed. “Plus, that Cross-dressing event was a huge hit, especially with the _laaaaaadies_. Amirite, Suzaku, Lelouch?”

The aloof teens’ brooding intensified, their only visible response being a shiver of shame. Milly cleared her throat. “Obviously, I’ve let even the Student Council grow complacent. That ends now! The next event will be all about testing student boundaries. I declare it... an underwear party!”

A knot curled up in Shirley’s stomach as the table broke out into a mixture of groans, grins, and snickers. “Isn’t that a little.. unimaginative?” Lelouch opined.

“Honestly,” Milly said with a pout, emphasizing her bosom. “Only a stick-in-the-mud like you would have that kind of attitude. This event will be about shattering false notions of negative body image and learning to be comfortable with the skin we’re in! And what better way-”

_Oh god no._ Shirley gulped. She knew she’d be abused by the council, but this-

“Then by having our own mascot for positive body image, Lil’ Shirley!” Milly said, gripping a bit of Shirley’s lovehandle and turning Shirley’s face beat red. “Despite putting on 10 pounds over the current term, Shirley’s bod is as sexy and vivacious as ever. Even put a bit a more junk in the trunk if you know what I mean.” She gave Shirley’s skirted ass a sharp slap. “Not to mention her glorious boo-”

“S-sorry I’ve got to go!” Shirley shouted, shooting up from her chair with her face a deep crimson.Quivering and shaking, she awkwardly made her way around the table and hurried out of the room, breaking into a sprint as she threw the door open.

“...Man, what is her problem?” Milly asked with a cocked eyebrow, to which Rivalz shrugged.

***

Shirley grit her teeth as she bounded down the hall; hot angry tears welling up in her eyes, though she stifled the urge to scream out loud. She ran as fast as she could, tumbling down hallways as she made her way to her dorm, throwing open the door and locking herself inside. She tore off her stupid Ashford uniform as if it were a strait-jacket, slipping into a more comfortable pair of jean shorts and a t-shirt before sprawling out onto the bed in a heap. She laid there a good moment, slamming her fist against a pillow, sniffling and drying out her eyes._That bitch, that goddamn bitch,_ Shirley seethed mentally._I can’t put up with this anymore. I won’t let her control me..._

She breathed deeply and slowly as she began to calm down, working up the motivation to flip open her notebook, the computer humming to life. This would be okay, she thought. She’d put up with worse, but... was she really okay with this? With being Ashford’s toy for the next several years? She bit her lip, pushing the thought from her mind as she called up one of her friends from the Homeland through Skype.

“_Bonjour, mon cherie_,” the chirpy _Quebecois _cheerfully spoke, not having heard Shirley’s sniffles. “And how is my lovely girl of the Orient?”

“Oh, oh fine,” she said, forcing her grin wider as shifted around to get comfortable. “Just.. you know, the usual..”

The brunette’s brow furrowed in consternation over the video chat. “It’s that Milly bitch again, isn’t it.”

Shirley sighed,slumping backwards a bit. “I really don’t wanna burden you with my emotional baggage, Marie. I was.. kinda hoping you wouldn’t notice.”

“Shirley, there is nothing you can hide from me; I have known you for too long. Not even an entire ocean can hide your feelings from-”

“Stop, stop,” Shirley said with a chuckle, wiping the last remnants of tears from her eyes. “You make it sound like we’re lovers.”

“Another life, perhaps?” Marie said with a twinkle in her eye. “In any case, I won’t ask about specifics, it’s just... disheartening, no? Living in Japan should be so exciting...”

“Well,” Shirley continued, rolling onto her stomach. “If you call living under the threat of insurgent terrorism ‘exciting’. Otherwise there’s not much to do; Tokyo’s been redeveloped into any other city in the Homeland or Dominions, and we’re uh, heavily discouraged from visiting countryside, terrorist activity and all. I could take a train to Nagano or Osaka but it’s more of the same really. On the bright side, dad promises to take me fishing in Hakone the next time he gets leave, so, yay?”

Marie chuckled politely. “Oh, but the people! Surely, the Japanese or Elevens or whatever we’re calling them now, they must be an interesting lot.”

“Interesting... is a strong word,” Shirley replied, stifling a giggle as she wiggled around on her bed. “More like... sullen, dreary, bitter; though to be fair I don’t know too many personally. Well, there’s Suzaku Kururugi, I’ve probably mentioned him before since he’s on the Council with me. Stoic, straightforward, noble; in other words, boring.”

“Sounds like someone else you’re familiar with,” Marie said with a bemused glimmer in her eye.

Shirley rolled her eyes, groaning, but she couldn’t completely hide the blush on her cheeks. “Lulu’s an aloof idiot too, but there’s, I dunno, something else to him besides that? I-it’s not like I want to date either of them anyways!”

Now it was Marie’s turn to roll her eyes. “Of course, my little lovebird. Now, I was going to show you some of the pieces I was working on for you, but if you’re too out of sorts-”

Shirley’s head immediately perked up. “Pieces? You mean the, uh, _Milly_ pieces? I just suggested it off hand; I didn’t expect you to actually work on it.”

Marie nodded. “It’s nothing much, to be honest. A couple of rough sketches of different, uh, shapes that you might find appealing. But if she is causing you emotional anguish, I’m not sure that-”

“No,” Shirley interjected. “Please, send them over. I need this.”

“Need this?”

“She treats me like a blow-up doll day in and day out; be nice to objectify _her_ for a change.”

Marie grumbled. “I’m not entirely sure how... healthy that outlook is, but alright. Beginning file transfer.” Shirley’s eyes were glued to the progress bar as the circle filled up. As rough sketches they took only a few seconds but to Shirley they felt like an eternity. With a knot in her stomach, she hesitantly clicked to open the files.

A shapely sketch of Milly appeared, though a decidedly different shape than what she’d be familiar with. Her torso was now a turgid sphere which had entirely engulfed her limbs, upon which a pair of breasts, each larger than her head, rested. Topping it off, her face betrayed a mixture of shock and unwitting arousal.

Shirley licked her lips, feeling her loins grow slightly wet. “A classic blueberry, I like~. And this...?” She clicked on the second file. The Milly that appeared was even more massive than the one before her, though instead of a sphere her body had been stretched upward into an ovaloid shape, with speed lines drawn around her torso to indicate her teetering precariously from side to side. “Watermelon~?” Shirley asked, biting her lip.

“It’s a... pun, of sorts,” Marie admitted, chuckling nervously. “Milly is obsessed with bosoms. And people call bosoms ‘melons’, no? Sooo... I thought wouldn’t it be ironic if she became what she was so obsessed with, so to speak? Eh, I know it is pretty dumb.”

“No, no, it’s not,” Shirley said, grinning widely. “This is... fantastic, really. I wouldn’t have thought of that but, man, it makes perfect sense... do you, uh, know when you can work on this more?”

“Well, I-”

The Skype call went dead all of a sudden, causing Shirley to recoil. She began to move in to try and call Marie back when she caught of a feminine figure in the corner of her eye standing beside her bed.

“Cute girl,” The green haired girl said as Shirley’s transfixed, terrified eyes focused in on her. “Do you actually like her or are you just using her for the smut?”

Shirley’s shock subsiding somewhat into mere confusion, Shirley could make out distinct features of the mysterious girl: waist length emerald hair parted in a hime cut over a dispassionate face, which glared at Shirley with amber eyes. Her entire body was clothed in a bizarre onesie which looked like a cross between a spandex leotard and a strait jacket, the sleeves of which were far too long for her arms. Dangling from the grip of her concealed hand was Shirley’s wireless router, which the girl swung back and forth. “H-how long have you been there?” Shirley finally stuttered.

“Long enough,” the girl continued, leaning forward over the bed. “Long enough to see this...” She effortlessly separated the tablet from the keyboard, jabbing at the touchscreen with a slender finger to bring up the fruity drawings of Milly. “Honestly, it’s fascinating to me. I had no idea the sexual appetites of people of this age had become so diverse...”

“T-that’s none of your business!” Shirley shrieked, her face bright red from a mixture of anger and embarrassment as she snatched the tablet from her hands. “How’d you even get in here anyways? I locked the door.”

“Not how, why,” the girl continued, stepping backwards to lean against Shirley’s desk. “Tell me, would schlicking to a couple drawings of her really change anything? Really fulfill you?”

“Why do you care,” Shirley replied nervously. “Who are you anyway?”

“My name is irrelevant, but you can call me C-two if you must. I’ve been following you for a while now, Shirley. Watching your frustration and resentment fester and grow. A simple revenge fantasy would have sufficed, but this certainly goes well beyond the pale. My time with you seems to not have been wasted.”

“What... are you even talking about?” Shirley asked, still mentally reeling from this turn of events. “I don’t understand what you’re saying at all.”

CC gave an exasperated sigh.”I am saying I want to give you a tremendous power, and to see that power abused in the most selfish, perverse, and mischievous way possible. Oh, don’t take it the wrong way, I am sure you are a perfectly nice girl in the way dreadfully normal girls always are; I am just looking for a bit of amusement is all.”

“You’re still not making any sense,” Shirley replied, her irritation at this interloper beginning to grow. “ ‘Tremendous power’? What does that even mean?”

“It means the power to shape others and reality itself to your will,” CC said curtly. “I gave another person, a boy, a similar ability not too long ago, but I’m sad to say he’s a bit of a bore.” She sighed, sitting on the side of the bed. “You would think having a ‘principled’ contractor would be an interesting change of pace, but nothing ever really beats the pleasure of seeing them succumb completely to their wanton id.”

“Shape... others and... reality,” Shirley repeated absentmindedly.

“I am saying you can make this Milly your toy, Ms. Fenette,” CC said with growing impatience. “Your plaything to do with as you wish; to make into whatever fruit you desire.”

“You’d... do that for, wait, no,” Shirley said, scooting across the bed from CC and getting up. “This isn’t real, none of what you’re saying is. A-and even if it were, I wouldn’t ‘make Milly my plaything’ or whatever! That’s just wrong!”

“ I could provide a demonstration, but that would require too much effort. So why not just humor me and agree to the contract? Whether you use the power I will leave up to you.”

“..Fine, you win,” Shirley relented, looking CC in the end. “Give me... whatever magical powers you claim to have.”

CC closed her eyes and nodded. “As you wish,” she said, her eyes springing open to reveal a glowing crimson bird sigil emblazoned across her eyes. Shirley felt herself involuntarily compelled to stare into them, unable to tear her gaze away, as the bird symbol lept from her eyes and flew directly at shirley, consuming her. Her senses were bombarded with a flurry of sensations beyond that which man was meant to experience, as her world melted away into a nightmarish maze of circuitry and firing brain synapses which Shirley felt herself falling, falling endlessly through; deeper and deeper and faster and faster until-  
  
Shirley bolted upright, screaming, before realizing she was on her bed, drenched in a cold sweat. _Must... have been a really vivid nightmare, that’s all_, she tried to convince herself. She picked up the tablet portion of notebook, seeing the drawings of a transformed Milly. _...okay, so that part was real..._She also noticed the disconnected router on the floor. _...and that part with the girl was real too... but, that last part, that was fake, right?_ Obviously, there was no way it could have been real. And, again, it wasn’t like she’d use those powers on Milly anyways. All she had to do was put this memory out of her mind.

***

Shirley naturally obsessed about the bizarre incident with the girl for the next several days, as the night of Milly’s ‘underwear party’ drew closer and closer. Shirley wasn’t a particularly superstitious person, but she couldn’t help but feel like something about her had simply... changed. An inner voice telling her she could ‘have’ Milly, whatever that meant, if only she reached out and took her. This frightened Shirley, and so she went further out of her way to avoid Milly than usual, which surprisingly worked out rather well; there was no meaningful contact between the two until the night of the event. She just had to get through this party and then...

_And then what?_ She grumbled to herself. No, not now, not tonight. She breathed in and out, calming herself down as she grabbed several locks of waist-long hair and pulled it into a partial ponytail, sectioning it with an innocuous scrunchy. “Aaaaand, there,” she said, brushing some of her bangs out of her face. She sized herself up in the mirror, straightening out her dress our around her legs and hips. It had been tailored by her mother for the originally planned event, an elegant single-piece dress with a trim that fell around her knees, topped by a light green long sleeve jacket that blended seamlessly into her dress. The neckline cut right above her bosom, giving off the tiniest hint of cleavage while still hugging, not clinging to, her body. ‘Conservative sensuality’ is what her mother called it. A little bit too Disney princess for Shirley’s tastes, but she had to admit its inherent elegance. She wasn’t quite sold on her half ponytail, which she messed with in slight annoyance, but maybe-

***Bzzzzzzt* *Bzzzzt***

_Crap._ Shirley snapped back to reality and grabbed her cell on the nightstand, knowing full well who the caller was without looking. “H-hello Milly. I was just getting ready and I’ll be over at the gymnasium in like an hour-”

_”Yeah actually, could get over here now? Like, right now? Gotta go over a few more deets with you in private. I know it’s short notice but it’s_ suuuuper _important."_

“S-sure, Milly...” Shirley said, biting her lip. “Be right there.”

_Ohhhh, you’re so awesome sweetie! Love ya, girl~!”_

Shirley sighed after hanging up. It’s not like an hour made much of a difference anyways. Begrudgingly, she slipped out of her room, careful not to mess up her dress, and continued through the dorms and then cross campus to the gymnasium.

The massive gym was sparsely populated when Shirley arrived, a few Council members and early guests milling about. Shirley wanted to believe there wouldn’t be much more at the actual party, but it was a faint hope. The tables with still saran wrapped food and drink were decorated with full body ice sculptures, each clad in different articles of underwear. Shirley had to give Milly that, when she did stupid, she did it whole hog.

_Speak of the devil..._ She mentally mumbled to herself as she saw the blonde girl wave from across the room. Shirley dutifully trotted over.

“Hey Hey! Glad you could make it Shirls!” Milly said with a wide smile. Milly’s outfit was more... glamorous than Shirley’s; a creamy blue, backless halter top that cut nearly all the way to her navel, leaving little to the imagination in terms of her her bosom. Her sleeveless arms were instead clad in long white gloves that reached up to her forearms, and on her neck she swore a white choker with a ruby pendant and a miniature cravat. Her long blonde hair had been styled into an elegant updo, with a flower woven in on her right side. While by no means the gaudiest thing Milly had ever worn, the difference between their outfits was stark.

  
  


“Hmm,” Milly murmured, rubbing her gloved hand against her chin as she sized up Shirley’s outfit. “Not bad, not bad at all. A little too reserved perhaps but this _was_ pretty short notice.”

“Th-thanks for being so understanding,” Shirley replied with a hint of snark. “So what was it-”

“Oh yes! The prep work! I have _got_ to get you ready. Tonight’s your night to shine, Miss Fenette~!” She grabbed her by the arm and dragged her across the room and into the girl’s locker room despite Shirley’s protests.

“Wh-what the heck Milly?” She said, stumbling into the shower room, bracing herself against one of the benches. “You coulda just lead me over here.”

Milly just giggled in response, her supple body overflowing with ceaseless energy. “Oh, I’m sorry Shirley; it’s just, I’m so goshdarn excited about this!” She shook her hands for emphasis. “Everyone free to be themselves, and you--at the center of it all--exposing your beauty to the world! Isn’t it all just exhilarating?!”

“Y-yeah, it is...” Shirley lied. Milly put her hands on her hips, smirking.

“You knew I couldn’t keep your beauty to myself forever, but if you _really_ wanna show off those goods, you’re gonna have to learn how to be a bit more... seductive.”

“Uh, what?”

Milly groaned, rolling her eyes. “I adore your naivete Shirls but sometimes you really gotta get with the times. This whole.. ‘wholesome girl next door’ schtick,” she waved her arm at Shirley for emphasis. “It’s really old hat. Boys want girls who _assert_ their sexuality.”

“A-assert?” Shirley had no idea where Milly was going with this.

“Look, just do what I do,” Milly said. She cocked her head and smirked as she pressed her knuckle gently against her cheek, leaning over just slightly enough that her bosom hung tighter against her ‘dress’. Shirley followed in a pale mimicry, pushing her fist awkwardly into her face with a forced smile, bending over almost into a bow. Milly laughed.

“You’ll get there, now follow this.” Milly started off down the length of the locker, striding confidently yet measuredly, her entire body swaying with each step. Her hips and ass visibly stretched her dress as she walked, while her pendulous breasts jiggled enthusiastically. Shirley bit her lip as she followed in a much more cartoonish fashion, nearly tripping over herself from her swaggering gait. Again Milly chuckled, pressing a finger to her lips.

“I know can’t give you the inner confidence you need, but I can at least make you look like you have it,” Milly said with a warm smile. “Fake it ‘til ya make it, amirite?”

“Milly,” Shirley panted, feeling her sweat begin to stain through her dress a bit. “What... what’s the point of all this?”

“Point?” Milly said with a perplexed look. “Well, I just want your exhibition to go as well as possible... which reminds me...” Milly’s lips curled into a devilish grin. “You haven’t shown me what underwear you’re wearing yet~.”

Before Shirley could respond, Milly had her thumb under the lip of her neckline, trying to fish hook it down. “Wha-what are.. Stop, STOP!” Shirley shouted, her face glowing bright red as her arms flailed about. She grit her teeth, her frustration and humiliation all coming to a head.

“Aww, you’re no fun~,” Milly cooed, pulling the neckline down further down to show some of the frills of Shirley’s red lace bra, tearing her dress slightly. “I only want a little peek; is that so-”

Milly froze as she inadvertently looked Shirley in the eyes, burning brightly with raw, inhuman intensity. On her irises, a crimson glyph of a bird appeared.

“_ I said **STOP**_,” Shirley bellowed, pushing the dazzled Milly backwards. The same glyphs flickered across Milly’s eyes as she stood there dumbfounded, unable to process what had just happened.

“What the hell is wrong with you!?” Shirley screamed, a terrible excitement welling up within her. “Why do you do this to me!?”

“Do... do what?” Milly stammered, her wits not entirely about her.

“_This_!” Shirley hissed, gesturing to her ripped dress. “All of this! The teasing! The groping! All these freakin parties!”

“Sh-shirley...” Milly stuttered with a forced smile, rubbing her shoulder nervously. “This, all of this was supposed to be... fun, t-to make people happy-”

“Do you think being your toy makes me happy?” Shirley said, invading Milly’s personal space, forcing her to back up towards the bench. “You don’t care about other people’s ‘happiness’; you’re just a spoiled egotistical brat who’s never had to suffer for anything in her life.”

Milly was on the verge of tears. “Tha-that’s not truuUNF!”

Shirley gripped one of Milly’s firm yet soft ass cheeks through her dress, squeezing into with her fingertips. “Don’t you _like_ this, Milly? Doesn’t it make you feel _happy_?” She shook the handful of ass flesh vigorously.

Milly squirmed uncomfortably, her mischievous demeanor utterly destroyed by the turn of events, leaving her mentally reeling. “I... I dunno...”

“How about I make _you_ my toy, and let’s see how you like it,” Shirley snarled, getting right up into Milly’s face.

“I... v-very well, Shirley,” Milly replied, her voice breaking up a bit as the bird again flashed across her eyes. Her tension diminished as her bewilderment was reduced to a daze. “If... if you want me as a toy, th-then I’ll be one for you...”

Still worked up, the beet-red Shirley cracked a wicked smile. “Hahaha, wow, I guess that green haired chick was right...” She looked up to the ceiling with an idiotic grin and threw open arms in a mighty shrug. “Guess you were right! I’m not above abusing power! Hope you’re enjoying yourself!” She said with a cackle.

“Shirley...” her new toy murmured.

Shirley pointed to the bench. “On your stomach, now.”

“Y-yes, Shirley...” Milly obliged with a nod, spreading herself out uncomfortably on the wooden bench. Milly knew there was something ‘off’ about the current arrangement, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on why.

Shirley pulled back Milly’s billowing blue dress, revealing her shapely legs, in particular her ample thighs and buttocks, clad in white panties. Shirley ran her fingertips against one of the cheeks, running across it then down her inner thigh to the bridge of her leg, eliciting sensual coos. “Yes... that’s like, enjoy all this you slut...” She said, readying her free hand before slapping down on other cheek.

“Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhnnnnnnnfffffffff, Sh-shirley...” Milly moaned.  
  


“Oh?” Shirley smirked. “Enjoying being on the receiving end are you?”

“Y-yes...” Milly said honestly, her face tinged red. “But... Shirley... why is this happening?”

Shirley leaned over her, one hand grabbing her breast through her gown, the other playing with up-do, weaving her fingers through it and loosening several locks from it in the process. “Simple,” she murmured directly into Milly’s ear. “Because I could make it happen.”

Yes, she could make _anything _happen. The images Marie prepared for her flashed before her eyes; Milly, all large, juicy, and ripe. She salivated at the thought of her absurd fantasies taking flesh. All it would take was a sentence, a thought, and...  
  


“No,” she said to herself, pulling back and stroking Milly’s hair. “Not yet. We have to make this special.” She offered her a hand, smiling. “Milly, would you please stand up?”

Shivering and shellshocked, Milly took her hand, slowly pulling herself up to her feet. She absentmindedly straightened her dress, quivering in uncertainty. “What are-?”

Shirley quickly tugged her forward, leading them out of the locker and back into the gym. There was a clear change in their demeanor as they emerged; Shirley was now brimming with confidence, strutting forth with a broad grin and air of control. In contrast, Milly looked pensive, clutching her arms to her chest as her eyes darted about the room, uncertain of what was in store for her. Shirley didn’t intend to keep her waiting long.

The room had now begun to be filled with guests who were now milling about, no one seeming to know what an ‘underwear’ party was actually supposed to be. Shirley spotted a couple of familiar faces out of the crowd, and with a mischievous grin lead Milly over towards them.

“Kallen! Suzaku! So glad to see you!” She offered her hand to the couple. Kallen, who had been fussing with a flower pinned to Suzaku’s lapel, looked at the two in surprise.

“Oh, hey Shirley, and uh, Milly. You, err, here as a couple?”

Shirley giggled, tugging the tense Milly closer. “In a manner of speaking. Are you and Suzaku~?”

Shirley cocked her head, scowling. “Milly must really be rubbing off on you, huh? Guh, no, he’s not my ‘date’ or anything, I just didn’t want to go to the even by myself and it was on short notice.”

“She did buy me this carnation though,” Suzaku helpfully interjected.

“_Shut up__,_” she hissed at her plus one before turning back to the girls. “So, Milly, when you getting this show on the road?”

Milly’s eyes glanced at the floor, unable to grasp at the words she wished to say. “I...I need...”

“Milly just needed a moment to collect her thoughts,” Shirley said, stepping forward. “But she’ll be ready to take the stage any moment to make an announcement.” She looked Milly right in the eye. “Isn’t that right, dear?”

Milly tried to glance away, but found that she couldn’t. “Y-yes but, I don’t-”

  
“Splendid!” Shirley said with a bit of a hop, tugging Milly away from the couple and through the crowd towards the stage. Milly bit her lip as she was pulled around like a dog on a leash, eventually being practically pulled up onto the stage by her apparent master. She glanced out nervously at the crowd of several hundred, their ambient chatter dying off as all eyes fell on her.

“Wh-what do you want me to s-say to them?” Milly stuttered. Shirley smiled warmly, running her fingers through Milly’s updo. “Don’t worry, I have this under control. Just say whatever comes to your mind, and I’ll take care of the rest~.” Shirley’s eyes glowed red with her words. Milly nodded dutifully in response.

“Yes Ma’m.”

“Good, now, knock’em dead, champ!” Shirley pushed her forward into the spotlight, where a microphone stand stood. Milly tentatively grasped it, bringing it up to her to her lip. An awkward feedback filled the room as Milly stood there, seemingly waiting to be struck by what to say.  
  


“L-ladies and gentlemen,” she finally started. “I... I want to thank you all for coming out on such... short notice to this event tonight. You... may be wondering why I changed the format so suddenly... the reason is.. is that I’m spoiled self centered brat..” Her eyes went wide in shock of what she’d just said, but those indeed were the words coming to her mind. But, why? The crowds murmurs in confusion. Despite herself, Milly continued.

“There are... there are many rumors among you, many.. nasty horrible things you’ve said about me, that I’m a bitch, that I’m a slut, a ditz, a cow. And you know what?” Tears began to well from her eyes. “It’s true, all of it! I’m a bitch! I’m a ditz! I’m a cow! A whore! I am _all_those things. And... I harass, bully, and alienate many of you, I’m... I’m just scum. I’m really just scum. I don’t deserve to be your president... I don’t deserve _anything_, but your hatred...”

“She’s... kinda got a point,” Rivalz, one of the heads in the crowd, spoke up. There was a general murmur of agreement, followed by a rising tide of heckling and booing. Tears were soaking Milly’s cheeks. Slight streaks of dark and light green began to spread across her face, growing deeper as they crept across her skin and down her neck, her skimpy outfit revealing her transformation for all to see.

“Th-this won’t make up, for the pain I’ve caused all of you...” She said, nearly outright bawling. “But as my-my last act as Student Council Pr-president, I’m turning myself into... into the fat cow you know me all to be... a.. a body fitting of a stupid bitch...” Her head collapsed into her hands as she dropped her mike to the floor, revealing the green streaks down her back as well. “I’m sorry!” She wailed. “I’m so sorry!”

Her cries are drowned out by the inflamed, near riotous shouts of the crowd. “WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOU DUMB BITCH!” “STUPID WHORE!” “RESIGN! RESIGN! RESIGN!” Milly grabbed her head, shaking it furiously, overwhelmed by both the crowd and her own self-hating thoughts. Shirley stood in the background, lapping her lips as she enjoyed her handywork, finally stepping forward as Milly crumpled into a despondent, tearful heap on the floor.

“Oh now you don’t!” Shirley said, pulling her once again back up to her feet. “You can’t give the audience a good show on the floor!”

Milly quivered. “G-good show..? What arennnnnnnnnfffff,” Milly’s moans mixed with the gurgling of her stomach, which in a matter of seconds jutted outwards in all directions. Milly felt her head rise up an inch or two as she felt the pressure growing, not just in her gut but all around her waist, pressing outwards, upwards, and downwards.

“Sh-shirley?” Milly looked on in terror, her hands feebly grasping at her newfound girth. “What have... you done to me?” Shirley smiled, stroking her emerald cheek.

“Something beautiful, my little cow~,” She whispered before again stepping back.

Milly tried to get a handle of what was happening with her midsection, but her body was changing faster than she could process it. Her waist now protruding several inches all around, the pressure spread to her hips and thighs next, quickly bloating them into a conical form as the pressure seeped deeper down into her calves, her entire legs distending. The weight of the main bulge of her gut and crotch tugged downward towards the grown, already beginning to pull her legs into the nascent egg shape of her torso. Her elegant dress obscured the lower process for the moment, but her spreading belly would soon make quick work of that.

Amidst the deteriorating crowd, Suzaku stood perplexed. “Hmm, shouldn’t someone help her?” he asked simply. “She kinda looks like she’s in trouble-”

“Nope, I’m done,” Kallen said, pushing away from her beau and filing for the exit. “If Milly wants someone to clean up after her messes she’s gonna have to find someone else.”

Suzaku gave another awkward glance at the rapidly distending fruit woman, then shrugged and turned to leave as well.

Milly began hyperventilating, trying to take in both the swelling and the green skin-tone that had spread across her. Despite her disappearing legs, Milly continued to grow taller as the bulge of her torso pushed upwards as much as it did outward. The strain on her dress was immense, particularly around her tits, which they unbearably chafed against. Milly tried awkwardly to adjust the fabric covering her breasts, only to discover, to her horror, that they too were growing, as well as leaking red juice down her front. “Shirley!” She screamed,trying to cover her bloating bosom with her now also bloating arms. “Please tell me what’s happening!”

“What.” Shirley snarked, approaching her from the rear. “You really haven’t figured it out yet?” She ran her fingertips across her swollen bare back and down her still skirted ass cheeks, the surface felt tauter than normal skin but softer than rime. “Such a poor dumb cow~.” She gave her ass a sharp smack.

That was enough to make her dress give, splitting open down the middle and falling around her body. Her breasts, finally free, jiggled vigorously, spraying juice into the crowd. All that remained of her ‘modesty’ was a pair of jade panties, sinking lower and lower and lower as her thighs widened their way to oblivion, her calves soon to follow. Jolted by the shock, Milly was barely able to stay upright by spreading her legs as best she could, finding herself locked into the new pose.

Up until this point the crowd didn’t know what to make of this spectacle, but with this latest display the sexual nature of her transformation, as absurd as it was, was clear to all. Catcalls rang out from the crowds. “TAKE IT ALL OFF, SLUT!” “WORK IT WATERMELON GIRL!” Juicy tears streaked Milly’s face, but she was powerless to stop their derision.

Taller she grew, over seven feet now, as the curve of her torso reached up to her collarbone, beginning to pull in her neck and sink her head against egg-like body._Watermelon_, she thought to herself as her arms, like her legs before them, grew vestigial and hopelessly distended. _Is that... is that what I am, a watermelon?_

“Now you’re getting it~!” Shirley answered out loud, pushing her over forward. Milly yelped as what once was her belly slammed against the floor, bouncing in place before finally settling. A great gusher of juice spewed from her breasts, drenching the first several rows of the audience. She uselessly whirled her limbs around, though her ‘legs’ had been reduced to nothing more than her ankles and feet by this point.

  
“Pleeease....” Milly moaned, her voice muffled as her body pressed against her chin. “You’ve... you’ve gotta change me back...” Her voice was cut off by a snap of her panties flying off, now leaving her completely exposed. She moaned as juice leaked from her nethers, inciting a chuckle from her master.

“‘Gotta’? I don’t ‘gotta’ do anything you say anymore, cow.” She said, giving her breast a slap. “I own you, like you owned me. And I’m not ever, ever, letting you go~...” She leaned over and nibbled on her ear, gently stroking her cheek and ruined updo once more.

“Shirley...” Milly moaned tenderly. “I’m so sor-”

“Now now,” Shirley scolded. “No time for that now. You have guests to entertain.” She motioned to a group of students, boys and girls with soaked clothing, all eager for a slice of melon. Standing closest was Rivalz.

“It’s like said, prez~,” he said with a shit eating grin. “Don’t wanna keep us waiting~.”

Milly moaned in utter resignation.

***

CC smirked with quiet glee as she watched the chaos of the gymnasium unfold through a window, perched hidden on the branch of a tree. “See?” She said, pointing at Shirley and what had once been Milly. “This is the power of a truly passionate Geass user.”

Lelouch, resting against the trunk to her right, scoffed. “All I ‘see’ is a pubescent girl being consumed by her raging id and hormones. Though, I am amazed she was able to sculpt to such an extent, and so many times...”

CC sighed. “That’s because you lack passion, boy. I have told you this several times. Her powers are restricted to a select few, but grant her near complete control. You, however, are connected to no one in particular, using people, relationships, institutions however you see fit and discarding them. ‘One and done’, as people of this era say.”

Lelouch chuckled, pushing up from the trunk and hopping down. “Perhaps you have a point. Still, what was the point of showing me this ‘Passionate geass user’, beyond your personal amusement?”

CC lept down. “_Everything _I do is for my own amusement. You mortals take your short lives far too seriously.”

“Of course you’d say that,” Lelouch shook his head. “Still.. If we could harness that sort of energy, who knows what sort of infinite mischief would could inflict on the Britannians.” His lips curled into a smirk. “And I know just the person to do it.”

.


End file.
